The present invention relates generally to the field of push notifications, and more particularly to providing push notifications to a device based on nearby devices.
Push technology, also known as server push, is a type of Internet-based communication where the request for a given transaction is initiated by a “publisher” or server. Push technology is contrasted with pull technology where the request for transmission of information is initiated by a receiving device or “client.” Push services are sometimes based on information preferences expressed in advance. This is referred to as a “publish/subscribe” model. For example, a client might subscribe to one or more information “channels.” The server associated with the channels can then push information to the client when new content becomes available. There are many types of push services. For example, synchronous conferencing and instant messaging are forms of push services. Increasingly popular are push-enabled web applications including market data distribution (e.g., stock tickers), online chat/messaging systems (e.g., “webchat”), auctions, sports results, and marketing promotions.
Proximity marketing is the offering of specially selected information, products, or services to customers, based on their current location—often in a retail environment, arena, public building or space. Offers are most often made on a mobile device, when the user has ‘opted in’ for offers. The customer's location may be determined with indoor and outdoor sensors. That location is shared with an integrated database, which sends an offer—a form of “push notification”—based on that customer's profile. Timing may also be important in proximity marketing. For example, information or incentives at a conference or concert might only be relevant and distributed at a specific moment during the event. This targeting precision has tremendous potential for marketers.